


The Ways

by softpoodle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpoodle/pseuds/softpoodle
Summary: There are many ways to say I love you.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 27





	The Ways

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of Atsuhina short stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hinata has to fly back to Brazil for the FIVB League, leaving Atsumu slightly sulking over his surprise video message.

* * *

You have two (2) new messages from @msby_atsumu

🍆

🍆

Hinata laughs. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“By the time you’ve seen this I’m most likely in the plane already. Sorry I didn’t have the heart to wake you since you were too exhausted.”

Atsumu turns the volume of the tv on and unwraps the breakfast sandwiches Shouyo prepared for him. It’s a little salty just like how he likes it. He really should’ve taken him to the airport on his own-

“I know you’re protesting that you should’ve driven me to the airport right now, but it’s fine. You’re gonna visit me in two weeks for the games anyway so just enjoy your breakfast for now.”

Atsumu laughs. In the 2 years they’ve been living together, it never ceases to amaze him how well Shoyo knows him. 

“It’s only 14 days… who am I kidding. It’s gonna be 14 days too long and I’m gonna miss you. I actually miss you already.” 

Shouyou tilts his head a little bit to the side and his voice turns a little softer. The light of the living room lamp is giving him a slight golden halo and he doesn’t miss the way it shows the slight glaze in his eyes. 

“Make sure to hang your clothes after the machine beeps okay? You always leave it waiting too long. Also don’t forget to sort throw out the milk once it expires! And sort out the trash properly okay.”

Shouyou goes on with his list of reminders and Atsumu just smiles and thinks about how lucky he is. 

“By this time I’m pretty sure you’ve zoned out after my reminders so just send me an eggplant emoji or something once you finish watching this. Got that? Love you Tsumu. See you soon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of atsuhina feelings at the moment ; u ;
> 
> Swae Lee play The Ways pls


End file.
